KamikazeGames x Joey Logano 2: Joey Harder
by JJ's Fanfiction Stories
Summary: In this sequel of KG x JL, Kamikaze and Joey start their life together as a couple. Lemons ahead. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Something more

KamikazeGames x Joey Logano 2: Joey Harder

Chapter 1: Something more

January 5th, 2018.

Less than a year after Dylan Jacobs aka KamikazeGames and Joey Logano started dating, Kamikaze wanted to pop the question to his partner. He decided to take Joey out to the park. As they sat on a nearby bench, Kamikaze looked in Joey's glistening eyes.  
"Joey...Will you marry me?", asked a nervous Kamikaze.  
"Yes! I will definitely marry you!", Joey exclaimed in joy. They then shared a passionate kiss.

January 10th.

Kamikaze and Joey were suited up for their wedding. Joey's teammate Brad Keselowski is the best man. Brian France is there to pronounce the couple to be a married one.

*Wedding vows and shit are skipped because I don't know how to type that.*

"I now pronounce you, husband, and husband. You may now kiss the groom.", said Brian France.  
And with that, the two kissed as they were now married.

Kamikaze and Joey's marriage started off swell in the first half of the year. However, there was one big PRAWBLEM looming.

"Whoa, stop right there," said the narrator, who is none other than Morgan Freeman. "Why in the blue hell is Rick Allen here? Don't fuck up this already terrible story!", said Morgan.  
"We've got a problem Wendy, we've got a PRAWBLEM!", Allen shouted.  
"First off, my name's not Wendy. Second, get the fuck out of this story," said a furious Morgan Freeman.  
Morgan picked up Rick Allen and threw him back to the NASCAR on NBC booth.  
Now with that 4th wall break out of the way, let's get back to this riveting story.

August 3rd.  
Kamikaze is a nervous wreak. He wants to have children with Joey, but they're both male and they don't want to adopt children because they could have a disease or some shit.  
Joey was also nervous. He then decided that he would have surgery to become a woman. Kamikaze happily agreed. "Even though I'm going to miss your delicious dick, your new pussy and boobs will be absolutely amazing," said Kamikaze.  
"Hahahaha, you always crack me up, honey!", said Joey.

On August 30th, Joey Logano's life is going to change forever.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2: The Transition

Welcome back to KamikazeGames x Joey Logano 2: Joey Harder.

Chapter 2: The Transition

August 30th, 2018.

Joey Logano and Dylan Jacobs are at the hospital as Joey is getting ready to have his surgery.  
Kamikaze gave Joey one last kiss before Joey walked over to the operating room.

5 hours later...

Kamikaze was sitting in the waiting room as surgeon Steve Stephenson approached him.  
"She's ready," Steve said. Kamikaze walked in and saw an angel. Formally known as Joseph Logano, Josephine Logano appeared.  
"You look...stunning," said an awestruck Kamikaze.  
"Why thank you, sugerlumps," Josephine said. "You can still call me Joey since saying Josephine all the time would make this story 10 times more annoying," she added.  
"Okay," said Kamikaze.  
Wow, another 4th wall break. This story is getting worse and worse.

August 31st.

In the early morning hours, Kamikaze and Josephine woke up after their first night together after the transition.  
"Joey, I'm so horny right now," Kamikaze said as he yawned.  
"I am too, honey," said Joey.  
"I wanna squeeze your titties for the first time," said Kamikaze.  
"Go right ahead," said Joey as she took off her bra.  
Kamikaze then started to caress Joey's breasts. They were soft like clouds. Kamikaze then gently licked her nipples. Joey moaned with pleasure.  
"Oh yeah, Kami. Why don't you lick my vajayjay now?", moaned Joey.  
"Yes ma'am!", said Kamikaze as he immediately took off her panties.  
Kamikaze leaned in and slowly licked Joey's clit.  
"Oh yeah, right there. Faster, Kami.", said Joey.  
Kamikaze continued to lick Joey's pussy right in the sweet spot.  
"OH FUCK YES, KAMI," Joey exclaimed. "I'M GONNA CUUUUUUM!"  
Seconds later, Joey's fluids came spewing out and right onto Kamikaze's face. Kamikaze then licked all of her juice happily.  
"Now, you give while I recieve," said a seductive Kamikaze.  
"Anything for you," Joey purred.  
With no hesitation, Joey removed Kamikaze's boxer shorts and revealed his massive, throbbing member.  
"Oh, it's so big!", Joey said. "I can't wait to suck my first dick as a female!"  
And with that, Joey started to suck on Kamikaze's cock.  
"Ah yeah. This feels gooooood," said Kamikaze. He felt like he was in heaven as his beautiful goddess proceeded to get up and sit on his penis.  
"Fuck me," said Joey in an angel-like voice.  
Without saying a word, Kamikaze started to thrust his manhood into Joey's vagina.  
What felt like an eternity lasted for 30 minutes.  
"Oh fuck, oh, oh, oh, OOOOOOOH! I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUUUUM!" Kamikaze yelled as he came inside Joey's glory hole and filled it with his thick and sticky semen.  
Joey then got up and gave Kamikaze a big, sloppy kiss, and went back down to where his penis was to injest the rest of Kamikaze's cum.  
"That was the greatest moment of my life," Kamikaze and Joey said at the same time.  
"I'm hungry now. Let's make some pancakes and bacon," Kamikaze said.  
"Sure thing!", said Joey.

This concludes the 2nd chapter of the hot mess that is, KamikazeGames x Joey Logano 2: Joey Harder.


	3. Chapter 3: Pregnant Joey

Welcome to the 3rd and final chapter of KamikazeGames x Joey Logano 2: Joey Harder.

Chapter 3: Pregnant Joey. (I couldn't think of a better chapter name, okay?)

October 5th, 2018.

1 month after they first had hetero sex, Kamikaze and Joey noticed a bump on Joey's stomach.  
"Oh my god. I'm pregnant," said Joey. "I saw this coming. I have been experiencing stomach cramps for the past 5 days and I knew there was something in me.", she added.  
"Oh, I'm so excited!", said Kamikaze. "I'm going to be a dad!"

6 months later...

April 5th, 2019.

"Kami, come quick!", said Joey, who was in agonizing pain.  
"Oh shit!", Kamikaze exclaimed. "We need to go to the hospital ASAP!"  
Kamikaze and Joey quickly entered their Ford Focus, and drove to the hospital. (Joey had to miss the rest of the 2017 season and the first part of 2018 as she was pregnant, as Justin Allgaier drove the 22 in the remaining 2018 races, and 2017 ARCA champion Austin Theriault has driven the 22 in 2019.)

As they arrived at the hospital, surgeons quickly put Joey in a room.  
As Joey was laying down, she suddenly experienced excruciating pain.  
"Push, Joey, push!", Kamikaze said.  
After a struggling minute, Joey released the newborn baby.  
"It's a boy!", the surgeon said.  
"Yes!", said Kamikaze.  
"What should we name our child?", asked Joey.  
"We should name him Phil, after my favorite musician Phil Collins," Kamikaze said.  
"That's perfect!", Joey said.

April 8th.

There were growing pains as Joey and Kamikaze were now parents. Diapers, baby food, and Joey's return to NASCAR really made it difficult for the couple.

But in his first race back, Joey won at Texas Motor Speedway. In victory lane, Kamikaze carried their newborn son and congratulated Joey as she became the first ever transgender NASCAR driver to not only compete, but to also win a race.

16 years later...

Kamikaze and Joey had a daughter 3 years after having Phil. They named her Jennifer.  
Phil Logano is now racing in the ARCA Racing Series on a part-time schedule for Cunningham Motorsports. Phil was able to pick up a win at Salem Speedway, as well as 3 other top 5's and 5 top 10's in 7 starts. Joey retired from NASCAR after the 2027 season, achieving 58 wins, 1 championship in 2020, and is now cheering for her son in the ARCA Series.  
Meanwhile, KamikazeGames got a job as a team engineer for Team Penske.  
He is still working at Team Penske to this day.  
The Logano family name lives on, as Jennifer Logano is already racing in late models around California, which is where the couple moved to in late 2018.

The End.

I really hope you enjoyed this masterpiece of a story. This has been the finale to the KamikazeGames x Joey Logano saga.


End file.
